Pocky Love
by ltifal
Summary: Ling Tong stumbled upon a strange shop, the owner sold him something... a pocky? This fic is abandon!
1. Prolog

**Authoress note: hem seem like I become very productive lately ne? Hope you all enjoy the fic.**

**Disclaimer: None mine, all character belongs to KOEI, Pocky belongs to Ezaki Clico co**

**Warning: unbetaed, beware of my English, my mother language was Indonesian :p**

_Pocky Love_

_Prolog_

Ling Tong was walking down the street like he usual done when he was bored, he could enjoy a lot of thing in town like chatting with town people, sight seeing some new thing on the market or just went to the blacksmith and sharpened his own haltberg. He could also go to the river to fish something or maybe just enjoying the landscape. Today though, he was sight seeing around the new market. The new market was very crowded with people on the afternoon and most of people who recognized him as one of highest rank officer would bow as he passed or even made some room for him if it was too crowded.

Looking around for some new thing, he stumbled into one strange shop. Raising his eyes in confused when he saw the items on the table, he began to move closer. He carefully scanned the new shop with interest, but what surprised him was the strange shop was so quiet, like no one ever noticed it. But why? It was obvious to him this kind of shop should be catching everyone attention. The items was quite weird not from anywhere around Wu or even Shu and Wei. He had been to a lot of towns in his life as one of Wu general but never once he saw something like this.

"Interest in anything?" a voice came from behind almost made him jump. When did she come from? How he couldn't detect her? As soon as he could he turned around only to find a slender build girl who was smiling at him, short black hair with a red headband on her head. Her black eyes showed gentleness and somehow when he looked at it, he couldn't help but smile back. Her outfit was more different then the people in the town, red blood Chinese outfit with a gold tiger symbol on the chest and a long red pant with gold dragon art on her left pant. A gold linen fabric was tightening on her waist.

"Oh, nothing, I was sight seeing on your shop." Ling Tong said still locking his eyes into the gentle eyes as if being hypnotize. She was smiling again as she moved to the table. His eyes followed her through when he was finally snapped him self from starring more. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare but…" a chuckle

"Don't worry; many said I had good eyes."

"Cough uh well, um what is this?" he pointed to the little red box on the corner. Her hand took the box and received something from the inside. A little wood he thought, what was that? Once she pulled it, she scratched the tiny wood to the box side and voila, a flame began to burn on it. Gawking at the sight of it, Ling Tong couldn't help but amazed.

"How you do that?" he asked as soon as she blew the fire. She could only chuckle, shaking her head as she whispered 'himitsu' (secret). The general almost pouted but remembering that he was in public, he restrained himself from that. Smiling secretly, she finally put the tiny box down.

"I won't tell you how it work but I could sell you something." She said as she took another thing from the table. This one was still a red box but bigger than before. She ripped the box and took all sticks from the inside, putting all the sticks on the white fabric in front of her, she finally took one and gave it toward Ling Tong.

"What is this?"

"This one was one of many delicious foods from my time."

"Your time?" the general looked in confused

"I'll not explain that but here, have a try." Taking the stick from her hand, he eyeing the stick in curious, pondering if he should try eating it or not. What if it was poison? The gentle eyes girl suddenly put her hand on his, making him to jerk in surprise. As if she knew what he thinking about, she put the stick on her mouth, taking a bite on it she finally withdrew from it. Quietly munching the food inside her mouth and swallowed it second later. Ling Tong finally put the other end of it to his mouth, he not sure what was it. He was expecting something different, a little sweet he should say but nothing special. "Try eating the brown one." He heard the word before taking another bite of it, this time he widen his eyes a little. What was this, so sweet and on the same time rich of something he never tasted before.

"What is this?" he said, more curious than ever in his life.

"That was pocky."

"Pocky?" he knitted his eyes browns, he never heard the word before. The girl finally gestured him to move closer. Slowly she whispered something to his ear that made him to blush. He coughed a little as he took his small silver bag out, putting tiny silver on her hand; he carefully took the small fabric package and leaved. The mysterious girl was now chuckling lightly as she shook her head, a grin could be seen from her face as she put her hand on the table and disappeared…

_To be continued…_

**Authoress note: review would be greatly appreciated.**


	2. Part 1

**Disclaimer: all character belongs to KOEI and Pocky is trademark of Ezaki Glico. co**

**Warning: crack pairing (if you don't like crack pairing push the back button), beware of my English.**

_Pocky Love_

_Part One_

The smallest child of the great Tiger of Jiang Dong was bored; she already shot several arrows toward the target as her usual training packet but nothing else she could do. Sighing she looked toward her left where the bo-staff strategist was sparring with her brother. She always liked to watch him secretly from a far, something about his calmness made her drawn toward the long hair strategist. Just like her brother who seemed to like his companion. Sure she disliked his arrogant and cold personality sometime but when he was smiling sincerely which was rarely seen, every one seemed to melt.

Sighing slightly, she finally spotted someone who was just got back from his adventure. She also spotted something on his hand, raising her eyes brown; she finally strolled toward the said person. "What do you got there, Ling Tong?" she said when she was close enough, the long hair man almost jump from surprise when finally face in face with the princess.

"Oh, Lady Sun. This is some new food that I found on the strange shop."

"New food? Can I see it?" she said with interest.

"Sure. Um but please follow me then." He said gesturing toward his own room. Not long before both of them reached the room. Ling Tong room was quite tidy and clean, with a small bed on the north side, blue curtain hanging on the ceiling above the bed, one brown yang wood dresser, and three wooden chairs surrounded the brown round table with Chinese ceramic tea pot and several Chinese tea cups on it. As soon as they reached the table, Ling Tong put the package down and politely gestured the lady to sit down. Pulling the package opened slowly, Sun Shang Xiang inquisitively eyeing the package. When the inside revealed though, Lady Sun was raising her eyes brown.

"What's that?"

"Looks a little strange but… here try it one." He said as he took one and offered it to the lady. Shang Xiang was taking the strange stick; shrugging she finally putting it on her mouth, chewing slightly her eyes widen when a new different sweet rich taste came to her mouth.

"That's sweet. I like it." She said. Ling Tong was smiling mischievously when he gestured her to come closer. As he whispered to her ear, Sun Shang Xiang couldn't help but blush slightly. Second later though, she was grinning widely.

Shin

Sangoku

Musou

Zhou Yu was panting slightly when he reached his room after practice with his young lord. He never thought that he would lose today's sparring, maybe because he just too distracted from the sparring. From his side, he could see Lady Sun was trailing Ling Tong toward his room. No, he was not jealous, absolutely not; it just he didn't feel right when Sun Shang Xiang was not on the training ground watching him. All right, he was jealous…Yes he knew, the princess always on the training ground whenever he was sparring. Usually when he done, she would likely to walk toward them with her smile, congratulated whoever won on the sparring and usually teased her brother. Zhou Yu would be there to watch the two began a sister brother debate in amused.

Sighing lightly, he put the bo-staff next to his bed, pulled out his yellow clip and let his long hair felt loose. Just as he was about to sit down on his chair beside the not so tidy table, a knock on the wooden door was being heard. "Come in" he said as he tried to find his tea cup somewhere around the strategy scrolls.

"Hi, Zhou Yu." The sweet voice of a lady made him looked up, completely forgetting his task for finding the cup.

"Oh, Lady Sun, welcome." He addressed her with respect like he usual do. "I hope you don't mind, this table was quite messy today." He continued as he took several scroll and rolled it neatly before putting away on the box beside his table.

"Don't worry, Zhou Yu, I don't mind. I want to show you something." She said not able to hide her mischief grin. The long hair strategist paused for a while when he saw the grin. He knew something was up next, but he mentally shook his head. This was Lady Sun, the youngest child of Sun Jian the great tiger of Jiang Dong. She wouldn't do anything that would cause such a commotion, right? Or… not…

"Sure, Lady Sun, what is it?"

"Hum, close your eyes first."

"Huh? … all right." he said hesitated but followed the order. He could feel the princess was moving toward him.

"Zhou Yu, I want you to taste something but please don't open your eyes before I order it. Ok?" she said, the man nodded uncertainly. Sun Shang Xiang nervously gulped when she processed to take the pocky stick from her small red silk handkerchief then slowly touching it into Zhou Yu's lips. The man instinctly opened his mouth slightly just enough for the stick to come in. He took a bite and chewed the sweet stick, nothing came out from his mind, and he never tasted this thing before. He felt a little pressure, the stick still being pushed toward him which he gladly took another bite. Suddenly he felt something, wait the minute, this one soft and warm like… a lips! He jerked back and almost yelped in surprise when he saw the blushing princess. He knew his face was also suffered from the same condition as the said princess.

"Wha! La- Lady Sun." he finally managed to stutter.

"Did you… like it?" she said nervously, her eyes waiting for answer.

"I… yes, I guess…" a relief sigh came from her as she smiled before he dumbly continued "That stick was sweet." Upon hearing the words, Sun Shang Xiang couldn't help but yelled.

"Baka (stupid) Zhou Yu!" she said running toward the door. Realizing what he do wrong, he moved quickly and chased the girl outside. Sun Shang Xiang was fast if she ran but Zhou Yu cleverly cut several passages and caught Xiang's hand on time. Panting slightly from the high speed chase, he finally said.

"I'm sorry." Sun Shang Xiang wasn't a girl who cried easily but this time she just couldn't help but let the tear drop one or two. "I…I love you." The girl couldn't believe her ears, she rub the tear off and turned around to face the panting man.

"I'm sorry if I was so stupid." He said which made the lady to chuckle a bit. Confused by the sudden reaction, his heart was aching with pain. Was she not serious? For the first time, he couldn't hide his hurt feeling, when it showed on his face though; Sun Shang Xiang coughed a little then touched his hand, squeezing it lightly.

"I'm sorry too, Zhou Yu. I laugh because you said you are stupid. That was ironic since you are the best strategist here. I glad that I do have courage to kiss you." She said sheepishly. The long hair strategist eyes seemed to glow with joy as he squeezed her hand back and smiled. Sun Shang Xiang grinned naughtily as she produced another pocky from her pocket. This time she put it on her mouth and offered the other end toward Zhou Yu. Blushing but eager to take the other end of the pocky stick, he slowly nibbled the sweet treat and moved forward, again to catch the lips of someone he loved, this time without mistake.

_To be continued_

**Authoress note: Thank for reading, reviews greatly appreciates. **


	3. part 2

**Disclaimer: all character belongs to KOEI including the female edit character on DW 4 which name Zhou Fei and Pocky is trademark of Glico.**

**Warning: crack pairing later :) beware of my English.**

_Pocky Love_

_Part Two _

'Was that Zhou Yu and my sister?' his jaws almost dropped to the floor, sure he knew that his sister was secretly in love with his sworn brother, but he never suspected that the long hair strategist would return the feeling back. Smirking slightly at the sight of his sister and his strategist kissing in front of him and for public to see was more than enough. Sadly he had to break them apart for a while because dinner was ready, so he slowly coughed. As soon as they heard the cough, both of them broke from the kiss and faced none other than Sun Ce.

"Brother!" Sun Shang Xiang blushed slightly while Zhou Yu, well, he was like a person who caught red handed naked. A chuckle, he never knew that inside that cold exterior, the strategist was quite shy.

"Heh, naughty girl." He grinned before receiving a hit from his sister. Instead of yelling in pain, he actually laughed harder. "Dinner ready and pop hoped we are on time." His eyes locked on Zhou Yu's training suit. "You haven't changed your cloth I see." The long hair strategist was realizing that he was indeed still on training suit.

"Oh, I was… preoccupied." He said as matter of fact but that was a wrong moved.

"Of kissing Shang Xiang?" he smirked when he saw a blush began to form on his sworn brother face. Sun Shang Xiang on the other hand gave him another hit on his side.

"I'll excuse myself first." The strategist said saving the last of his dignity, moved toward his room direction. While lady Sun glared at Sun Ce.

"All right, I'm sorry Xiang. But glad that he likes you back right?" he said still rubbing his side. Sun Shang Xiang was childishly sticking her tongue before she happily bounced toward the dining room. Sun Ce was looking back at Zhou Yu before trailing behind his sister track. Catching up quickly with her, he finally poked her side.

"So, what trick did you use at him?"

"Just a pocky trick."

"Pocky?" he paused in confused, he never heard that word. "What's that?"

"Something that Ling Tong found on the market today." She said finally taking another leftover from her red handkerchief. Sun Ce was starring at it in confused before Shang Xiang continued. "Sweet treat and." She lowered her voice as she moved closer toward her brother's ear. Sun Ce eyes widen when he heard the method and grinned as his sister gave him the leftover.

Shin

Sangoku

Musou

Da Qiao was amazed when she saw Wu's best strategist of all people blushed. Not only her, Lu Xun jaws was almost drop to the ground, most general liked Lu Meng, Huang Gai, and Taishi Chi was now slapping or pinching their own face, Zhou Tai was raising his eyes brown even Gan Ning was speechless when they saw Lady Sun with her beaming face clapping her small delicate hand into Zhou Yu's pale hand then dragging him toward two chair 'accidentally' left unoccupied.

The tiger of Jiang Dong himself was raising his eyes brown but never said anything as he gave Sun Shang Xiang a knowing smile. He felt relief after all, his only daughter was choosing Zhou Yu of all people, and he knew that his strategist was capable to deal with his sometimes stubborn daughter. Sun Ce was grinning madly at them while Quan the second child was poking his brother for more information on them. Ling Tong, well the one who found the pocky was beaming lightly, his eyes wondered toward Zhou Fei who also happened to be Zhou Yu little sister, twitching her eyes in disbelief (Zhou Fei was also one of Wu's female general who fought in the battle with her full valkyrie armor and one handed sword). Xiao Qiao was chuckling lightly at the sight of both of them and quietly congratulated them.

The older sister of two Qiao was recovered quickly when she felt the touch on her shoulder. When she turned toward it, she saw Sun Ce who was grinning as he moved forward to whisper something.

"Qiao, I want to show you something. Meet me at the same place." A nod. Same place for them mean the small pagoda on the garden which facing the Yang Zhe River. Da Qiao loved the place more than anywhere in the castle, the place where she and Sun Ce met for the first time.

_Flashback_

She was actually feeling sad but she also knew it was her duty to protect the Qiao's family name, being a girl; more over from high status family, she would definitely being arranged to marry someone who had higher status or minimum same status. Her father arranged her to be married to Sun Ce, one of Wu's ruler sons. How she wished Sun Ce was a good man, oh she once met with Dong Zhong, who quickly attracted to her and tried to kiss (rape?) her in the first place. From that time she was kind of traumatize.

First thing she arrived at the palace; she was dragged by her sister who was smaller to explore the castle. She smiled; Xiao Qiao was too immature for this kind of thing. Her sister never knew the purpose of their movement, she never wanted to know but Da Qiao sure, on years to come, there would be another arrangement for Xiao Qiao. Just one second not looking at Xiao, she was missing. Da Qiao was anxiously searching for her sister when she stumbled toward the garden. Amazed at the surrounding, she unconsciously walked toward the small pagoda on the west. Painted with red and gold, above the calm river, the pagoda stood quietly facing the full moon. The wind breezed slowly when she stepped on the pagoda, making her surrounding grass to dance slowly.

"What are you doing here?" a gentle voice from behind seem to break the magic, she quickly turned around and found two men. One with the long hair was carrying a flute while the other man gasped. 'Wow' was the only word came from the short hair man while the other hissed.

"That's not polite." He said as he poked the short hair's side which made her to giggle but quickly she covered her mouth. The short hair man was grinning lightly as he moved forward.

"I'm sorry but I can't help, you are so beautiful." He said while the other almost rolled his eyes. She blushed slightly when he continued "You are new here? I never saw you." A nod, she was too shy to say anything else when she heard a soft lullaby melody. The man beside her was smiling as he leaned against one of pillar and closed his eyes. The long hair man was expertly chaining one note to another, making it a beautiful yet soft song. Slowly she closed her eyes, feeling warm as if being bath with love. When it was over, she quietly opened her eyes and smiled, the man beside her was clapping slowly.

"Good one, brother."

"Thank you." He said when he faced her "You seem to be relaxed now."

"So what your name?" the short hair man asked, before she could say something, a yell from afar reached her ears. It was Xiao Qiao and she yelling quite loud.

"I'm sorry, but I had to excuse my self."

"Sure." He said in disappointed while the long hair man nodded, quickly she rushed toward her sister who was apparently climbing the tree to find her.

When the morning arrived, she was ready; she took her long breath when finally escorted toward the prince's room. Her sister would be waiting on her own room for her return. She lifted her chin and bravely entered the room, in her heart she was praying not to meet someone as pervert as Dong Zhong. When the door opened, she found the same man from last night.

"You." He yelled in surprise when he found out his fiancé to be was the beautiful girl from last night.

"You are Sun Ce-sama (sama referred to higher status)?" she said almost relief, he was grinning at her when finally moved toward her. Raising his hand politely, he waited for her to take it. She took another breath and smiled when she placed the hand on Sun Ce's strong hand.

_End of Flashback_

Sun Ce was back on the place where he first time met her. Today it was also a full moon. He pleased that Zhou Yu, his sworn brother was now courting Shang Xiang, which would be awesome. Their father seemed to grant their wish as well. He chuckled, he looked at the moon again, Da Qiao was a good woman and strong but she was awfully shy with him. Sigh, he scratched his head before he heard a noise from behind.

"Da Qiao."

"My Lord." She said bowing her head.

"Oi, no that lord thing, I told you already." He said taking her delicate hand softly and led her toward the pagoda bench. He squeezed the hand once, rubbing his tomb in the circle on her hand. A paused before he looked up toward the sky. "Remember when we first met?" a smile

"Yes, My lord." Sun Ce almost groaned which made the other to giggle slightly

"Qiao, I'm serious about dropping the lord thing."

"Yes, Sun Ce. Um… you said you want to show me something?"

"Ah yes, here." He said taking the red handkerchief out of nowhere, and retrieved a stick. Da Qiao couldn't help but tilting her head in confusion.

"What is that?"

"Sweet treat. Try it." Hesitated she took a bite of the small chocolate stick, chewing lightly before she swallowed.

"… I never taste anything like this."

"Heh, me neither." He said grinning as he continued "There is other function though."

"Like?" she asked when he put the other end on his mouth. His eyes were waiting in anticipation while she began to blush. "Sun Ce, is that... what I'm thinking of?"

"What are you thinking?" he said carefully not to drop the pocky, biting her lips for a little before she shyly move forward to nibble the other end, slowly moved forward, she stopped just an inch from Ce's face before she closed her eyes which clued the man to close the remain distance and planted his kiss on her soft lips.

_To be continued_

**Authoress note: Thank for reading, click the review button if you have time.**


	4. Part 3

**Disclaimer: all character belongs to KOEI including the female edit character on DW 4 which name Zhou Fei and Pocky is trademark of Glico.**

**Warning: crack pairing and beware of my English.**

**Zhou Fei profile: female edit character from Koei which using one handed sword and a shield. Went into the battle with full valkyrie armor. Short hair, white skin almost as pale as Zhou Yu, but contrary to her brother, she was someone who acted before thinking which usually lead her into trouble. When she wasn't in battle, one could spot her with male outfit, yes she hated dresses. The one and only that could trigger Zhou Yu playful side. Cheerful and childish but sometimes arrogant and a little sadistic.**

_Pocky Love_

_Part Three _

"Heh, never thought that you like Xiang. How come you never told me?" Zhou Fei was sitting with her blue Chinese outfit and white pant in front of her brother, who was now blushing slightly.

"I never told anyone…"

"You not even trust me do you, brother?" she said pouting.

"It's not like that. Why did you wear a male outfit again?" Avoiding the topic, Zhou Yu groaned. Zhou Fei surveyed on her outfit before locking her own eyes toward his long hair brother.

"Male outfit was more comfy." She was smirking lightly while Yu rolled his eyes. "If you don't believe me, you can try some female dress if you want." She continued grinning evilly which made Zhou Yu to widen his eyes in horror. "Hem not a bad idea, I think I can take one dress from the market and …" she trailed. Zhou Yu could only shudder and moved away. His sister could be a little sadistic and not like him who was thinking before his act; his sister was act first which sometimes led her into trouble. Not like she brainless, if she wanted, she could be a strategist like him. Too bad, that she liked martial art more than book. On second thought, Sun Shang Xiang was quite similar to his sister…

He unconsciously smiled when he remembered what happen yesterday, yes he was glad that Sun Shang Xiang loved him back, more over Sun Jian also gave him permission to court her. A warm breeze blew toward his sensitive ear made him almost jumped. Rubbing his ear and blushing slightly, he barked at his sister who was chuckling, running toward the door. So a challenge heh? Zhou Yu never acted like this in public but if he only with his sister… he was chasing the girl and managed to catch her on time before she even moved out.

"Hey!" she said when her brother hands locking her waist and carried her up on his shoulder. "Brother, put me down!"

"No." he said grinning when he carried her toward his bed, he could feel the hitting on his back though but it was not even hurt. Fast but careful, he slammed her onto the bed. She was ready to glare before the long hair strategist went to tickle her side.

"Stop hahaha that!" yelling as she laughing uncontrollable, oh no, Zhou Yu wouldn't stop until she begged; as he tickled her more he chuckled slightly. They were quite preoccupied not realizing someone who opened the door and watched them in amused. A giggle snapped him from his tickling task.

"Gasp, Shang Xiang." He said before his felt a pull on his collar. Zhou Fei used the moment to pull him down to her side and quickly she put her hand above her brother neck, almost looked like an alpha wolf stopping his pack member from doing something awful. "Ow…" he let out a grunt from sudden movement plus his sister was now sitting on his stomach.

"Hah! I win, brother." She said smirking, supporting her weight, not to injured her own brother. Then smiling she looked toward Shang Xiang. "Yo." She said before coming down from the bed. Zhou Yu was finally sat up and managed his own hair; a blush still could be seen on his face. "Oh well, I should go now. Enjoy you two." She said but paused in front of lady Sun. "Be careful, brother Yu could be such a wolf." Hearing the comment, Sun Shang Xiang couldn't help but chuckle. 'Fei' was the only word she heard from her brother's mouth before she ran out.

Shin

Sangoku

Musou

Ling Tong was wondering in his room, his pocky sticks were still untouched on the table. Should he or shouldn't he? Looking at Sun Shang Xiang's achievement and Sun Ce's awfully cheerful mood in the morning, the pocky stick was quite effective. But should he? His condition was quite different; Sun Shang Xiang was Sun Jian's daughter, even if Zhou Yu didn't like her back, he wouldn't dare to lay a hand on her; meanwhile Sun Ce was engaged with Da Qiao, soon or later even without this pocky thing, they would eventually together. Sigh…he dropped his head onto the table. What should he do?

When Sun Ce recruited Zhou Yu as his strategist, his beloved sister also moved to the palace. From then on, she proved to everyone that she too, liked Sun Jian daughter, was capable in battle, her arrogant attitude was more than Zhou Yu sometimes, plus she liked to tease or blackmail everyone if she could. Blamed her or Gan Ning if there was commotion on the palace, even Xiao Qiao could be her partner in crime sometimes.

He never knew when he started to develop this new kind of feeling, it was just one day, he realized that he liked her. Many times he had mentally snapped himself from staring at her. Another sigh…

"Are you all right?" Ling Tong quickly looked up and found Zhou Fei who raising one of her eyes brown up.

"How, when did you come in?"

"I knocked the door minute ago and no one answer, but since I heard a noise inside…" she trailed before she sat down on one of the chair. "You seem ungenki (no energy) today hn?" she continued when finally her eyes spotted the pocky stick. Moving closer to have a good look at it, she finally took one from the handkerchief. "What this?"

"um… food."

"Food?" she lifted her eyes brown "Never saw something like this."

"I got it yesterday from some em strange shop."

"Hem." She shrugged when she put the stick inside her mouth. Chewing slightly, she took another bite from it "hem this good." He was eyeing the girl quietly before talked in hesitated.

"Cough, there're another function beside being a sweet treat." He said, blushing a little.

"Aaa?" pausing from putting the rest of pocky stick on her hand. "Another function? What's that?"

"Nothing…" annoyed when someone started something and stopped in the middle of it, she pouted

"You don't want me to know, do you?"

"No, it's not…"

"So why did you stop?"

"…" he wished that she wouldn't hear his rapid heart beat, but should he? That would be like a coward… wait was he a coward because he didn't dare to kiss her or was he a coward because he did want to kiss her before she even knew? "Promise me one thing."

"What thing?"

"Don't mad at me when I show you…" _damn Ling Tong you are a coward_…

"Fine." She said while putting the half pocky stick she bite into her mouth. With that word, he moved forward to swallow the other end and met her lips, breaking the pocky into his mouth; he hesitantly moved back while swallowing the sweet. She was too stunned to react but second later, her mind clicked and quickly she slapped his face.

"Coward." She yelled while Ling Tong rubbed his face. She angrily moved toward the door and went outside, leaving the man alone.

"Baka… (Stupid)." He said to himself, not really care of the burning sensation on his cheek.

Dynasty

Warrior

Zhou Fei was lying on her bed, she was furious, how could he? She trusted that idiot completely and then second later he stole her first kiss. Coward… Zhou Yu also been treated that way from Sun Shang Xiang, but he was not mad. No, Shang Xiang was female and she was brave enough to kiss her brother. Wait did that mean Ling Tong was brave too? For kissing her? No! That was a coward… or if it really matter?

Knock, knock…

"Come in." she muttered under her breath but still loud enough. Zhou Yu's head was pop in from outside. His usual cold face changed when he spotted his sister face looked so gloom. Slowly he came in and closed the door; quietly he made his way toward Zhou Fei, sensing that something was wrong, very wrong.

"… Fei, are you all right?" silent, Zhou Yu's hand raised to touch her shoulder but before he did, he moved it back.

"Brother…" the short hair girl finally looked at him in the eyes "Can I ask you something?" looking at her seriousness, he nodded.

"… how did you feel when Shang Xiang kiss you?" taken back by the sudden question, Zhou Yu twitched slightly before he coughed. He stared at her for a while before he decided to answer.

"I was shock at first; I never thought she would kiss me."

"Uh huh. Then?"

"I was glad."

"…"

"… I do know that she always gazed at me from afar whenever I'm on training." A paused before he continued "She seem to like me but, I just want to make sure." A chuckle "That was just an excuse… I am too afraid to say that three words to her I guess…"

"So when she kissed you, you confessed to her."

"Heh, such a coward, didn't I?" he said smiling sheepishly as he rub his hair. "What happen to you?" he finally asked.

"… Ling Tong had just kissed me."

"What!!" he stated as he stood up. "How dare him!" For the first time, he was acting instinctly, but this was his beloved sister for God sake! He was ready to storm outside if not for a hand that stopped him.

"Wait a minutes, Bro." she held him and pulled him down onto the bed again. A sigh could be heard as he calmed down. He looked at her, and placed his hand on her cheek.

"Did he hurt you?" Zhou Fei paused for a while before she shook her head.

"I slapped him."

"He deserved that…" he said glaring at no one

"Is that mean Shang Xiang deserved to be slapped too?"

"… male and female act and think differently, maybe that's why." Another pause as he tried to find the right words. "That's why, when Xiang kissed me, I would say she was brave, and when Ling Tong do that…"

"He was a coward…" she continued her brother sentences.

"Do you love him?"

"Am I?" a chuckle

"I don't know, but I could only say one thing, follow your own heart." A paused.

"Sometimes I wonder if you are nineteen, brother."

"I'm more like 50 years old granddad?" he said chuckling, glad that she began to giggle too.

_To be continued_

**Authoress note: thank you for reading, see you in next chapter. Review will be greatly appreciated. **


	5. part 4

**Disclaimer: all character belongs to KOEI including the female edit character on DW 4 which name Zhou Fei and Pocky is a trademark of Glico.**

**Warning: crack pairing, unbetaed, beware of my English.**

_Pocky Love_

_Part Four _

Gan Ning was twitching when he saw the lifeless Ling Tong on the rock chair with his head dropped on the rock table inside one of palace garden. 'What had happen to him?' He poked slightly his side, no reaction, he poked him twice, still no reaction, and finally he knocked his head. The long hair general lifted his head slightly before bumping it back into the table. Sweatdrop…

"Oi, are you ok?" a mumble… "Geez, what happen to you?"

"…"

"Oi, really, are you all right there?"

"I was a coward." He said, Gan Ning being Gan Ning laughed before he patted his rival's back.

"That a good one." He said before his laugh diminished into a chuckle then a nervous 'ha ha'. Ling Tong was bumping his head again. "… Something wrong huh?"

"Yeah…"

"Care to share?" 'No' was the only word coming from his mouth before a sudden hard material was slam onto the table, missing only an inch from Ling Tong's head. One more inch, he could be dead. His eyes widen in surprise while Gan Ning who was beside him was jumping backward and cursing some pirate curse.

"Zhou Yu! Why the beep are you doing that?" even after hearing the curse, Zhou Yu never moved his bo-staff from the table. He was definitely angry with the haltberg user, if he was playing with his sister's feeling, he would be dead any second. Ling Tong him self finally lifted his head from the table; he was expecting the worst from the furious brother. Gan Ning was looking back and forward between the two. "What has happen?" he finally opened his mouth not having any clue about the situation but the situation was definitely turned from bad to worst.

The bo-staff user was glaring dagger toward Ling Tong, never really moved any muscle, waiting for him to explain, any wrong move form that man, that general would be dead…

He scared, never in his life did he see the strategist this furious, he should have known before he kissed the sister. Taking a long breath to calm him self, he finally began to talk, no, not about the reason, not about anything to defend himself but just a simple question.

"Does… does she all right?"

"No, she is mad."

"I see… I'm sorry…"

"…" his eyes softened before he put down the bo-staff from the table. Looking at the sky he finally sighed, before looking at the lad who was lowering his head. "Next time, if you hurt her, you are dead."

"Yes…" he whispered, never looked up. Just as Yu wanted to turn his body, Sun Shang Xiang arrived on the scene. She paused when the air in the area felt so heavy. She looked at her boyfriend in question before she gazed toward gloomy Ling Tong and clueless Gan Ning. Pausing before she moved forward and touched his hand.

"What's happen?" she whispered, Zhou Yu was staring at the two general before he shook his head and faced lady Sun. "Nothing." He said before squeezing her hand and walked away. Sun Shang Xiang gazed at the two before deciding to follow the long hair strategist.

"Whoa… what has actually happen here?" Gan Ning was left clueless while Ling Tong began to sulk and bumping his head on the table.

Dynasty

Warrior

She was so surprise when she saw her brother countered Ling Tong with that kind of attitude, never before she saw Zhou Yu that mad. Zhou Fei glanced toward her brother who was now walking toward his strategy room on the west wing, followed by Shang Xiang. Disappeared toward the room, she finally shook her head before she gazed at the man who was now lying his head on the table with his rival pirate who was trying to cheer him up or maybe pushed him for some clue.

'Follow your heart' her brother words keep bugging her. She gazed at him again, did she hate him? No… she didn't hate him even after what he done, she never really hated him. Zhou Fei unconsciously ran her hand through her short hair before she sighed. She actually found that he was a nice person, oh yes egoistic sometimes but she also found he was amusing to watch especially when he was competing with Gan Ning. She loved his carefree laugh and he was cute when he pouted. Wait did she said cute? She shook her head a little before gazing again at him.

Somehow, it hurt to see him like that, but was that love? Or it was just a pity? She remember the first time, she caught him staring at her. That time she was actually let out a chuckle when he shyly grinned. And the time when he tended her wound when her brother was on the other side of the hill where they were having war with Shu. She found his hand was strong yet gentle.

"…" a sigh before moving toward the two…

Shin

Sangoku

Musou

Ling Tong cursed under his breath, why didn't Gan Ning just leave! He made his already bad mood worsen. Plus he was keep asking what happen, argh! That's it! The general clanked his fist onto the table. Didn't even care for a sheer pain on his finger, he finally stood up and exploded.

"For God sake! Could you just leave me alone?!"

"Hey! I just want to help ya."

"No! Which part of it was difficult to understand?"

"Hey, I was just asking?" Gan Ning, even though he was being know for his short tempered straining himself from yelling back, after all he was worried, ok, not really, he was worried and curious.

"Get out of my sight, pirate!"

"Hey, you are going too far, you know that."

"Stubborn pirate!"

"Gah! You weakling!" Gang Ning was ready to hit him when he saw a female figure "Zhou Fei?" Hearing the name, he turned back and looked at her in surprise. Such an idiot he was. First for hurting her next was yelling at Gan Ning for no reason. Maybe he should ask Sun Jian to deport him to one of the farthest camp on the north; facing Cao Cao would be easier…

"…"

"Zhou Fei… I…"

"Could we talk?" she said as she gestured toward his room "In private." she continued as she walked toward the north wing, not even waiting for his answer. Ling Tong let out a long sigh, before following the lady, leaving the bewilder Gan Ning alone.

"Ck, woman." The ex-pirate said quickly grab a little of Ling Tong situation before he walked away.

Minutes passed in awkward silent when they both reached the room. Zhou Fei was sitting on the chair, biting her lips a little. Where should she start? Ling Tong on the other hand was avoiding her eyes, he gazed side way or to the floor; he couldn't bear to see the hurt on her face. Another minute passed when finally Zhou Fei decided to talk.

"Ano (um), Ling Tong." She was so surprise when the young man was suddenly dropped on his knee, both hands on the floor, his forehead even almost touching the ground.

"I'm sorry." She heard it loud and clear. "I'm sorry for hurting you, I'm sorry that I was such a coward. I understand if you'll hate me." She was stun, her hand tried to reach him but stop in the middle and withdrew.

"Ling Tong…" he closed his eyes, if she wanted to yell at him or maybe hit him, he was ready. It was better than to see her hurt. "You did hurt me." As soon as she said that, he felt as if a dagger being thrown and ripped his heart. "You did such a coward." Another dagger being thrown, his heart winced in pain.

"But… I don't hate you."

"Wha?" he opened his eyes in surprise as he lifted his head and saw her line lips turned into a little smile. She rose from the chair and walked toward him. Pausing before she offered her hand.

"Please stand up first." Ling Tong was hesitated at first but awkwardly he stood up. He was restraint him self from taking her hand, no not right now, not after everything was done. He still refused to look at her; Zhou Fei clenched her hand and moved it back. "Ling Tong, I would never hate you, even after what you done. I just can't." she paused "I talked to my brother earlier and… his words keep bugging me. Maybe… just maybe I also in love with you?" she said uncertainly, hearing her words, the long hair general finally looked up at her.

"Fei, I…"

"Wait, let me finish."

"…"

"I don't know if this is love or something else, but…" she paused when she took his left hand. "But I think I would just follow what my heart says." she looked at his eyes, never she realized that his eyes was so gorgeous, her other hand was touching his cheek, the one where she slapped. "And I'm sorry, I slapped you before, does it still hurt?"

"No, not at all… it is more painful to see your face." He paused, his lips finally able to form a small smile. He wanted to touch her hand but he winced in pain when he moved his finger and that wasn't went unnoticed. She looked at his right hand which was swollen, before she smirked.

"Baka (stupid), you slammed the table earlier…" she slowly dragged him toward the table, making him to sit on one of the chair, she carefully took his swollen right hand. "Lucky, nothing broken…" she said after checking a while, he cringed a little but somehow he really didn't mind the pain.

"I love you." He suddenly said, Zhou Fei couldn't help but blush slightly when her eyes spotted the pocky sticks on the table. Grinning, she took one of it and looked at him.

"Do it again with me?" she said waving the stick playfully before putting it into his mouth. He couldn't help but grinned back at her, his right hand's pain were went unnoticed.

_To be continue_

**Authoress note: Thank for reading. Please review!**


	6. Part 5

**Disclaimer: all character belongs to KOEI including the female edit character on DW 4 which name Zhou Fei and Pocky is a trademark of Glico.**

**Warning: crack pairing, unbetaed, beware of my English.**

_Pocky Love_

_Part Five_

"Hoah! Everybody seems to be in love love mode!" Xiao Qiao didn't mean to break in into Ling Tong's room like that but she couldn't help when she found out that the long hair general and her friend Zhou Fei were kissing inside.

"Xiao Qiao?!" Zhou Fei gasped in surprise while Ling Tong immediately moved back forgetting his swollen hand and whined, no not like a childish whine, a manly one.

"Ling Tong, are you all right?"

"I'm fine." He said rubbing his finger. 'Bah, stupid Gan Ning' he mentally cursed.

"Giggle, I saw Ling Tong and Zhou Fei kissing under the tree." She said in the sing song voice. A red color began to spread on Fei's face as she hissed and tackled her playfully.

"Oh, shut up, little Qiao (Xiao/小 in Chinese means small or little)."

"Ne ne! How come everyone in love love mode lately? Oh and what is that?" she asked pointing toward the leftover of pocky sticks. Zhou Fei was grinning lightly as she picked the leftover and put it on Qiao's hand.

"Here, this is for you, that is a treat and …" she whispered to her ear. Xiao Qiao eyes widen as she listened to Fei and then after such a story, she paused and looked at her then at Ling Tong. She laid her index finger onto her cheek, thinking. Several seconds passed in silent while Fei was waiting for the reaction, Ling Tong himself was twitching his eyes in confused.

"Oh!" Xiao Qiao finally able to react, she giggled and hugged the older lass before quickly stormed outside. This result could only make Ling Tong even more confused.

"… What happen to her?" he asked more curious this time while she walked at him and planted her hand carefully on his right hand.

"Tell you later but for now… let tend your swollen finger first."

"Nah it's just a ouw!"

"Hmf, yes?" she smirked lightly when she touched it.

"Nothing… I do hope you will more careful with that." A chuckle before she planted another kiss on his lips.

"Such a baby, are you?"

Dynasty

Warrior

Lu Xun eyeing the princess who was definitely bored, plus his senior somehow never noticed that. Hearing another sigh from her mouth, he couldn't help but twitched his eyes, before unconsciously crumbled the paper on his hands.

"Lu Xun?"

"Huh? Yes? What is it?" when he faced his senior, Zhou Yu was raising his eyes brown, mostly because he was annoyed after calling his junior for several times but received no answer at all, he calmly pointed toward the map scroll on Lu Xun's hand which was like an unfinished origami by 1 year old. Realizing what he was doing, he quickly blinked before nervously opened the map, using his hand to make it neat again. Well at least, he could still read it? A giggle could be heard from Lady Sun second later, Lu Xun could only grin nervously.

"Xun, are you trying to flirt with Shang Xiang?" Zhou Yu said suddenly which made the younger man gasped. '_Wait! Does he feel jealous that easily?!'_

"Wha! No, Zhou Yu. Of course not, I was um." He panicly tried to explain the situation, but before he could, he saw his 'I-got-you' smirk before he groaned. His senior rarely teased him but who knew. A soft chuckle could be heard later from the lad, as Lu Xun rolled his eyes and pouted. "That unfair, I thought that was serious."

"Of course I'm serious." He replied back "So do you?"

"No, of course not."

"Really?" Sun Shang Xiang finally enjoyed the conversation before she added "Lu Xun was cute when he nervous, was't he?"

"See? Now I am really jealous." Zhou Yu pouted slightly, crossing his hands and glaring toward him which made him cringed, but when he heard lady Sun giggled and moved toward the long hair strategist and patted his head affectionately, he finally sighed in relief. Still not everyday, he could see his long hair senior's playful and soft side. Actually he was feeling a little jealous, no not like he loved Shang Xiang, oh no. He also liked someone, to be precisely the younger Qiao, but he didn't really have courage to spill it out. They were both friend, yes only a friend, he was the only one guy beside Zhou Yu, she would run to whenever she got into a mess but maybe it was because he was a strategist…

"Lu Xun!" Zhou Yu was not annoyed, he was irritated. His junior was really zooming out a lot today. The short hair strategist snapped from his thought and quickly muttered a sorry. But he couldn't help to ask the question.

"um, yes Zhou Yu?" the older lad was more likely to bang his poor head onto the table but instead he frowned.

"Xun…" he was ready to give him a lecture but cut by a sudden outburst of Xiao Qiao.

"Hiya! Everyone!" now Zhou Yu really banged his head onto the table while Shang Xiang let out a giggle.

"Oh great…" he muttered under his breath, it was no use to continue the work if Xiao Qiao was inside the strategist room. Lady Sun herself was quite thankful with Xiao Qiao arrival; since her boyfriend would likely to give up from his work, she could drag him somewhere. For Lu Xun himself, he could feel his face turning a bit red, when Xiao Qiao moved and stopped herself in front of him.

"Lu Xun!"

"Uh, yes?"

"I want to show you something!" she said cheerfully ignoring the other couple who looked at each other in confuse, but when she retrived a pocky stick; Sun Shang Xiang couldn't help but grinned, while Zhou Yu was blushing slightly but his eyes was glistening mischievously. As if on clue, the older lad slowly stood up and took some of his scroll, he paused looking at his junior who was obviously confused about the item on Qiao's hand.

"Lu Xun." He began just enough to catch Xun's attention, the younger lad looked at him in question "Good luck." He continued leaving a now even more confused Lu Xun, Sun Shang Xiang even gave him a wink before followed the man outside. Now she would find a way to drag him away toward the downtown and had fun, she thought before suppressed a chuckle.

_To be continue_

**Authoress note: it's short! I know… thanks for reading, Merry Chritsmas. This fic will be abandon for a while until I have my motivation to write this again ho ho ho. Please kindly enough to leave a review :)**


End file.
